Yours
by Writin'Redhead
Summary: Yukimura is stressing about something... A matter he thought he should know of... But nothing comes to his mind. Pairing: Yukimura x Shinonome. Rated M. Fluffy and lemony
**Hey there, I've never written for the Warui series before but I'm really curious about this fandom. It's just so small... gotta change that ;)**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own any of these characters mentioned of the Warui Koto Shitai series, all credit goes to Sakuraga Mei-sensei.**

 **As I'm not a native speaker I apologize for any mistakes found. And this story is M-rated for a** _ **reason**_ **, but if there are any complaints please PM me.**

 **Now, way too much fluff ahead, enjoy~**

* * *

Yours

Quietly the ever expressionless student council president exited the meeting room. He shut the door and stepped into the school's hall. His paperwork was long from finished but he just couldn't bring himself to resume staring at the different reports, pretending to read or even care. Such an annoying task. He had next to zero interest in whatever the other clubs did, so why was it him that had to sort through all their babblings and outright ridiculous budget demands?

"MIKADOOO!"

A loud and very familiar voice drew his mind away from the student council and the affiliated task at hand. He turned to locate the owner of said voice.

That was when a blond head impacted with his stomach, promptly removing all air from his lungs.

Mikado coughed slightly. Surely karma was demanding its payback for deserting the stack of papers behind him. Shaking his head, Mikado stared down on the figure burrowing its face in his shirt.

 _Oh. What a pleasant surprise._

"…Towa?"

"That damn four-eyes' been bothering me the whole break!" Towa complained. He turned his head around, glaring at the empty hallway, before his eyes looked up again to meet Mikado's. His usually aloof grin was mingled with an irritated expression reserved for Towa's nemesis - no-nonsense vice president Yukimura.

 _Haa... Like cat and dog. Won't they ever learn to get along?_ Mikado sighed. _But on the other hand, that angry face looks cute as well..._

They heard quick footsteps echoing in the hall.

"Shit, there he comes! Protect me, ne~"

With this said Towa ducked through under Mikado's arm and hid behind the president's tall stature. Safely out of sight, Towa peeked around him to check for who was coming down the school's corridor.

Mikado could feel small fists clinging on to the back of his uniform. The other's body warmth was radiating onto him. This was actually a pleasant feeling... kind of thrilling... Like an espionage play. A play. What an interesting idea. Maybe he should bring this up sometime...

On the outside though he still looked like he couldn't care less about the rest of the world. Nothing but Towa was really worth his attention.

Well, otherwise he wouldn't be Shirahane Mikado.

Following the sound of angry footsteps, the student council's vice president appeared, obviously looking for someone just now. Yukimura Shuji was mumbling to himself as he let his gaze sweep.

"Aikawa... Where did that brat go?!"

He had spent a good twenty minutes searching for Aikawa and his good for nothing friends and when he'd finally found him, that idiot had made a run for it! Unbelievable!

"Just when I wanted to ask about- Ah, president?" Yukimura raised his voice for a short greeting.

He was surprised spotting Shirahane outside the meeting room. Shouldn't the president still be assessing the other clubs' submitted papers? Mikado waiting casually in front of the office was somehow suspicious... Yukimura decided to prod.

"Have you already finished writing this week's report?"

A mistake as it should prove to be.

"No."

That guy didn't even bother giving a polysyllabic reply. Yukimura clicked his tongue. He had enough.

This morning he'd woken up being nearly squashed by that bastard's tight hug - _When had Shinonome even snuck in?!_ Well, it was probably his own fault for forgetting to shut the balcony door, but that's beside the point - Later his brother had kept him in the infirmary until Yukimura was nearly late for first period, also he hadn't managed to get the information from Aikawa he'd wanted. The council would very likely keep him busy for the rest of the afternoon, as they were swamped with work, and now Mikado actually dared to tell him he did not finish this one, lousy report?!

"Then why are you not in there and writing it?! Standing here and slacking off! Really now, if you'd just once do your work properly, it'd save me a lot of trouble! Or did you expect me to do this as well-"

"Oi, you four-eyes! Mikado's not slacking off! He's very hard working!"

The sudden sound of a second voice stopped Yukimura's lecture dead in its tracks. Behind Shirahane perked up a tuft of bleach blond hair.

"What the heck?! Aikawa?!" Yukimura could not believe his eyes. _That little..._

"Ah…damn! My cover's blown."

Although the vice president's sharp eyes had discovered him, Towa still stayed where he was. Mikado's body turned out to be the perfect shield from the deadly glares Yukimura sent him.

" _You!_ What do you think you're doing- Never mind that! Would you _now_ tell me, what is it that Shinonome-"

"As if I'd tell you anything about Shinonome! Especially not you, stupid four-eyes! Good figure something out yourself!"

Apparently Towa had yet to forget it had been the vice president who'd caught him and Kashiwagi sneaking in through the gym's back entrance during second period some days ago. Shinonome could talk all he liked, in Towa's eyes Yukimura remained the personification of evil and he refused to understand how his fried was able to put up with this horrible personality. And call it cute on top it off!

"Aikawa..." His voice dangerously low, Yukimura felt his temper flaring up.

Why was this little idiot treating him like he was the bad guy here? All he wanted was...

"Yuki."

Shirahane calling out to him diverted Yukimura's attention from Aikawa for a second.

And surprisingly Towa was clever enough to recognize _and_ use his chance to take off again.

"Gotta go! Good luck, four-eyes, " he laughed triumphantly. "See you later, Mikado~"

"Argh! You-!" Yukimura glared at Shirahane. He'd done that on purpose. Definitely on purpose.

He could have sworn Mikado's eyes wore a glint that proved the president was most satisfied with himself.

Yukimura cursed. What's it with today? Were they all in on some kind of plot against him?!

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

Safely inside the student council office Yukimura calmed down.

Slightly. He still was still irritated as hell, though.

Mikado resided in his presidential chair and watched the agitated vice president gathering various folders and slamming them down in front of Mikado. He was also snapping at Irie. The latter, oblivious as he was, kept on getting in his way, unable to pick up the dark vibes radiating from Yukimura.

Before Yuki could do anything that would cause the student council to be short one member, Mikado decided to intervene, shooing out Irie under the pretend of having a confidential talk as the council's president with his second in command. Well, in a way he did.

"What's making you so flustered?" He demanded.

In the two years he'd known Yukimura, Mikado had learned relatively fast that an overly annoyed Yukimura only meant that the young man was brooding over something. Better to let him vent.

"And what did you want from Towa in the first place?"

Yukimura blanched for a second, his rummaging coming to an abrupt halt. He hadn't expected Mikado to pick up on the matter. Maybe if he'd just ignore the question... But then again Mikado would only keep on bothering him.

"Well, it's not that big a matter... I just wanted to know about.…" The words slowly turned into a mumble.

"I'm sorry, I did not hear that." Mikado cocked his head as Yukimura feigned a sudden interest in the folder he stuck his nose into.

"…It's... about Shinonome's bir…" he trailed off, only mumbling the last few words.

Mikado thought, it was nearly funny seeing the usually composed Yukimura struggling to give a straight answer.

"Yuki… could you repeat that?"

Yukimura on the other hand did not think of it as half as funny.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!" With a loud _thud_ Yukimura slammed the folder on the table. "I said it's about his birthday! _Shinonome's_ _birthday_!"

He slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked by himself at the volume he'd just yelled the words with.

Slightly - ah, sod it - very much embarrassed, Yukimura glanced at Mikado to look for his reaction. But when the other only nodded as if to signal he understood, Yukimura grudgingly continued.

"It's tomorrow and I can't figure out what I should get him. I mean, shouldn't I be able to think of something?"

Yukimura was stuck.

These last few days he had thought endlessly about what to do or what to get and it was driving him mad. He even went so far as to seek advice from _Aikawa_. Not that this plan had borne much fruit. Now he was back at the beginning.

Pathetic.

Shinonome was able to bear his every mood and still like him. All these years and he still hadn't had enough. Not matter what Yukimura threw at him, Shinonome wouldn't leave his side. Somehow he felt the guy deserved something in return... and wasn't his birthday the perfect excuse?

So... Why couldn't he just _think_ of anything?

Wasn't he the one supposed to know Shinonome best?

Shouldn't it be easy to find a present for the person you l... lov... Like a lot?

Someone clearing his throat snapped him back from his thoughts.

"… Yuki, you _do_ realize you're speaking out loud? I know I asked but I never thought I would have to listen to your love professions. I might need some insulin now," Mikado deadpanned.

Yukimura reciprocated with a glare.

"You're a horrible excuse of a friend."

"I know."

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

"Yuki-chan... Are you alright? You're really quiet."

After he'd gotten through most the council's duties, Yukimura was finally on his way home. Constantly feeling the weight of Shirahane's knowing gaze on him had been more than a little annoying.

Originally Yukimura had planned on sneaking out of the council room after all the others had left. As late as it was, he had harboured the faint hope Shinonome would just assume he'd returned by himself and was already at home. Then Yukimura could have made a short detour to a nearby store and at least gotten _something_ for... well, his boyfriend, as much as he struggled with the term.

This plan had been kicked to the curb when the idiot himself showed up. Apparently Shinonome had been waiting nearly three hours after his own classes ended just so they could go home together.

 _Stupid._

 _Unnecessary._

But it made Yukimura's heart flutter just the slightest bit. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine," he lied. Naturally he couldn't let Shinonome know.

"Really? Your cheeks are red. Do you have a fever? Lemme check." Shinonome's usually easy going voice was laced with a tinge of worry.

Before Yukimura could react in any way, Shinonome had gotten hold of him. He was turned to face Shinonome and a strong hand placed under his chin tilted up his head. Being on the same level as the other's face, he was forced to meet Shinonome's hazel gaze. A careful thumb brushed down the side of his face and out of reflex Yukimura took deep breath and closed his eyes.

Then Shinonome pressed his forehead down against Yukimura's. The touch was soft and gentle, he could feel his lover's warm breath streaming over his cheeks. A nice feeling, contrasting with the cold air of winter.

But as quickly as the moment had come, it went by. Leaving behind a Yukimura who was sure his ears were burning. For a second he'd thought Shinonome was going to kiss him. For sure.

Yukimura was irked by himself for feeling a lingering disappointment somewhere deep within when he did not. _Who the hell would get excited over doing something of the sort out on the street?! How careless._

"Your temperature seems alright to me." Shinonome shrugged his action off as nonchalantly as ever. The bastard even dared to grin a little!

Yukimura elbowed him for it. Then he flared up.

"I-idiot! Stop doing weird things all of a sudden! Pay more attention to where we are! And of course I'm not sick. Even if I were, that's not how normal people check for fever!"

"Oww, what was that for? I am honestly concerned about you, y'know?" Shinonome bit on his lip and pouted. Though he quickly went back to his usual teasing self. He smirked. "You're only angry because you were expecting a kiss, weren't you, Yuki-chan? "

" _What the hell_?!" So the bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Yukimura felt his cheeks colouring again. "A-as if I were! Definitely _not_!"

They had reached the entrance of both their houses and Yukimura pretended to be diverted by fumbling his key into the gate's lock.

"If that's all you're concerned about, I'm going inside. I have to prepare for an exam next week."

Without giving Shinonome a chance to reply, he finally managed to also open the front door and quickly shut it behind him.

And shutting out Shinonome who wondered what the heck going on with his Yuki-chan today.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

To keep himself from wrecking his mind, Yukimura had actually opened one of his books. But telling yourself to focus and being able to do it were two entirely different things. It was as if the sentences just refused to make any sense and he ended up staring at the pages as the hours passed. It had to be late at night by now.

Of course Shinonome just had to notice it. Why did he always realize if something was going on with Yukimura? As if the brat knew him better than he himself!

He'd just calmed himself with the thought maybe Shinonome forgot about the matter, when Yukimura heard a quiet knock on his balcony door.

 _Speak of the devil. The damned, handsome devil._

For a second he considered just ignoring it. But the night air was too cold to stay outside -it was December after all- and that dumbass would probably just end up waiting right where he was.

Gritting his teeth, Yukimura walked over and pulled the curtains aside to open the door.

"I knew you weren't asleep yet," Shinonome greeted. His warm hand ruffled through Yukimura's hair, but retreated before the other could slap him away.

He stepped in and settled down on Yukimura's bed, like it was the most normal thing to do. At first he didn't say a word, only watching him with those hazel eyes. Then Shinonome gestured to sit next to him. With the only chair occupied by his school bag and uniform this did not leave him all that much choice. But Yukimura preferred staying at the far end of the bed, away from the constantly horny idiot, thank you very much.

"I talked to Aikawa on the phone," Shinonome started. He paused to look at Yukimura seated on his pillow.

When the other stayed silent, refusing to meet his eyes, he continued.

"He was complaining about you. It was funny, really. I heard about you... and I heard about my birthday."

 _So he knew! That guy…!_ Right now he seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching Yukimura becoming more and more nervous. His hands were getting uncomfortably cold and he clenched his fists. But still, he stubbornly kept his vision on the darkness outside the window.

"So Yuki-chan is concerned about my birthday," Shinonome concluded himself. His voice was calm but Yukimura was sure he could hear an amused undertone in his words. Yukimura didn't even need to turn his head to imagine the grin on his lips.

"I might have _asked_ about it...," he admitted. If Shinonome already knew there was no point in denying. Even Yukimura was aware of this.

Shinonome chuckled. It made sense to him now. That's what Yuki-chan's strange behaviour was all about. Getting stressed over such a simple matter...Yukimura always pretended to be annoyed by his boyfriend but then he went and pulled something cute like that.

 _How adorable._

Shinonome pulled up his legs, positioning his whole body on the mattress. The bed creaked slightly as he moved closer.

"What are you grinning about, idiot?!" Yukimura glared at him.

He had been far too stressed over being found out to realize the little distance now left between him and Shinonome. But when he looked up the big idiot had suddenly managed to place himself right in front of him.

"Yuki-chan doesn't even know when he's being cute," Shinonome purred, his body leaned close enough for Yukimura to notice the faint scent of shower lotion.

"W-what are you t-talking about?! Are you stupid? I am not cute! It was just that... I…"

Being so close was making him loose composure, jumbling his words. Concentrate, _dammit_!

"…I thought that... maybe I should get you somethi- _?!_ "

With one swift move, Shinonome closed the last few inches between them and pressed his lips to Yukimura's. For a second his eyes widened in surprise. It was a soft, familiar pressure and their lips fit perfectly, just as they had so many times before. The older boy gasped as he felt a hand slip beneath the fabric of his shirt, large hands found their way to Yukimura's slim waist and were slowly caressing his sides. Shinonome took the chance of his open mouth and sensually trailed his tongue along Yukimura's bottom lip before slipping inside. The hot friction of the blond's tongue meeting his own was enough to make him tremble. Unbelievable how little it took for Shinonome to make him cave in to his touch.

Yukimura noticed his breathing becoming heavy and he subconsciously placed a hand on Shinonome's chest. The fast beating of his heart betrayed Shinonome to be just as turned on as Yukimura. Both their breathing became more and more erratic as the kiss deepened.

"Yuki-chan, you _do_ know it's midnight in a few minutes," Shinonome said when they finally separated.

" _Haah_...Y-yes, so what...?"

Yukimura replied. His face was flushed with heat and his eyes dazed. He seemed to fight the urge to lick his lips. It took all of Shinonome's self-control not to push him down right now. He wanted to touch him, to hold him close and tell him how much he loved him.

But not yet.

"That means it's my birthday then. Have you got me a present?" He asked instead, keeping his face near Yukimura's. A few sly words would be everything he needed.

"Ah... N-not yet. I just couldn't find anything that'd fit you." Yukimura managed out. Well, that had been the problem in the first place. And Shinonome knew so! What to... What to do now? Thinking straight suddenly seemed impossible. He cursed Shinonome for always messing with his head.

Yukimura tried to put some distance between them by turning away, but the blond was having none of it. He placed his knees left and right to Yukimura's legs, straddling him and balancing his weight provokingly on Yukimura's hips. The large hands, pressed against the wall on either side of his head, were cutting off all possible escape routes.

"But that's not good, I'd like to have my present now." Shinonome rumbled. His voice had dropped lower and Yukimura wondered how this moron could sound so damn seductive?!

Shinonome had leaned forward and his lips were now only an inch from Yukimura's ear. The proximity allowed him to feel the other's breath against his face with every word of his.

"Just... tell me what you want. I'll g-get it tomorrow - _nnh_?! '" It took a considerable amount of concentration even getting the right order of words to his sentence. Not when Shinonome pressed those moist lips to the side of his neck, eliciting a low moan from Yukimura.

"Hmm ..., " he hummed and Yukimura could feel the vibration resonating against his skin. "What could I possibly want from Yuki-chan?" Shinonome pretended to ponder. "There is something I'd like though…"

Without stopping his affections, he blindly reached out for Yukimura's bedside table. His hand found the mostly unused tie Yukimura stored there. He grabbed the silky piece of fabric and gently placed it around Yukimura's neck.

But he did not fasten it like a normal tie. Instead the long and slender fingers moved to form a… bow?

"Shi-Shinonome? What the heck are you _doing_?!"

"Can't you see? I'm wrapping my own present," he stated as if it were obvious.

" _What?!_ " Yukimura could not believe it. The idiot actually dared to dress him up in such a ridiculous way! Why hadn't he kicked the big lump off yet, Yukimura asked himself. But the weight of Shinonome pressing down on his hips reminded him of the position he was in. The slightest movement caused enough friction between their groins to make him terribly aware of the straining in his pants.

"Why do you have to be so damn embarrassing?!" He growled.

But Shinonome only laughed. "Don't you know? Because I love you."

The simple honesty was too much to bear. Yukimura felt his cheeks burning up with a furious blush. He attempted to hide his face but Shinonome took his face in his hands and held him close.

Once again he placed his mouth on Yukimura's. But this time the kiss was calmer, sweeter. Slowly he joined their lips, synchronizing their motions. A small moan escaped Yukimura at wet sensation of Shinonome's tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth.

He was slightly annoyed at the loss when Shinonome retreated a few moments later.

"All I ever wished for was you, Yuki-chan, and now I finally got you. Isn't that the best present I could have?"

Hot breath was ghosting over Yukimura and the clear gaze meeting his own made him tremble.

"I want you. Can I?"

How could Shinonome be so composed?! Yukimura knew he had lost. He was ready to throw in the towel and surrender himself to Shinonome. If his short tempered, dishonest self was good enough ... If this was what Shinonome wished for… he was willing to give it to him.

"… yeah, you can," he whispered, hoping not having to hear his own, embarrassing words. Everything Yukimura wanted right now was to feel the other's body. Like having a mind of their own, his arms found their way around Shinonome's neck.

As soon as he'd finished speaking, Yukimura found himself lowered down on the mattress, Shinonome hovering above him. Quickly the blond had undone the upper buttons of his shirt and sharp teeth were grazing along his collarbone. Meanwhile his other hand went on to unbuckling Yukimura's belt, the blond's own long undone. Teasing fingers brushed over the growing bulge in his pants and Yukimura suddenly felt as if they couldn't to get rid of the separating clothing fast enough. He lifted his hips assisting Shinonome pulling them off.

Short one piece of clothing Shinonome did not lose any time and slipped inside his underwear to take care of Yukimura's hardening member. A sloppy kiss made sure to drown his pleasured moans as Shinonome continued stroking him until the heat curled up in his lower half. Shinonome sucking on his tongue sent him over the edge and his vision went blurry for a moment.

Through his pleasure clouded mind he noticed Shinonome's hand wandering down the small of his back and he felt a finger prodding at his entrance. Yukimura buried his face in the crook of Shinonome's neck while the other gradually worked on loosening him up.

" _Ah!_ Shi-Shinonome," he gasped when his lover rubbed over a particular spot. Pleased by his reaction Shinonome repeated the action. Not long and he had Yukimura panting underneath him.

"S-stop it... I… I want... " Yukimura bit his lower lip, searching for the right words that refused to come. Even now he couldn't voice what he truly wanted.

But his boyfriend always was able to figure out what Yukimura couldn't bring himself to say. It was how their relationship worked.

"Yuki-chan..." Shinonome pulled his fingers out. With a swift move he joined their hips, pushing deep inside. Yukimura gasped and arched his back at the hot sensation filling him to the brim. He felt himself clenching around Shinonome, starting to move. Continuing a rhythm of halfway pulling out only to thrust back in, hitting his sweet spot dead on nearly every time.

"I love you."

Yukimura wasn't sure if he could have answered even if he wanted to. The maddening thrusts robbed him of his senses, wiping his mind and leaving it blank for everything except Shinonome. The longing eyes, sweaty bangs framing the handsome face, familiar hands roaming his chest. He hooked his legs around Shinonome's waist and pulled him closer. Their flushed bodies getting pressed together, skin meeting skin.

The surprise over the unusually proactive move as well as him being driven even deeper into his boyfriend caused a raspy moan to escape Shinonome's throat.

"… _Yuki-chan!?"_

" _Haah-_ W-will you now take off the damn bow already?!" Yukimura panted, encouraged by being able to affect Shinonome just as the blond was doing to him.

"No way~" As if to underline his words, Shinonome left a trail of wet kisses along Yukimura's neck, just along the fabric's border. "That's your punishment for brooding over things alone and making me worry."

Torn between whether to apologize or hit him in the face, Yukimura stayed silent. Only reaching up and pulling Shinonome towards his lips.

And thus continued their game of teasing, kissing, pretended annoyance and open affection.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

"You know, you can't take back presents," Shinonome later informed him when they lay side by side, both satisfied and exhausted.

"…as if I would, stupid. I'm yours." Yukimura answered quietly. Then he quickly hid under the covers before the other realized what he'd said.

»««»»««»»««»»«»««»»««»»««»»«

The next morning Yukimura awoke shortly before sunrise. A few early sunrays coloured his room with a dim glow. For a second he was confused. His bed did feel oddly cramped but somehow... very warm. Warm and safe.

With his mind still clouded by the aftermaths of sleep, Yukimura turned and pressed closer to the inviting warmth. And found himself pressed face down against a firm chest.

The oh-so-comfortable warmth radiated from the apparently still sleeping Shinonome next to him. He blushed when the memory of their nightly activities resurfaced. But Shinonome continued breathing peacefully, not the least bit fazed about clinging half naked to his boyfriend. His chest faced Yukimura and one arm was loosely draped over Yukimura's waist as if to make sure the other couldn't sneak away and leave him.

Even if Shinonome had grown a head taller and made a habit of sweeping Yukimura of his feet in his unmistakable way, every now and then there was still the young boy who longed for Yukimura's attention.

If this was the usual, if this was any other morning, if this was just waking up with the big idiot taking up space in his bed, he'd kick him out first thing after coming to his senses.

But it wasn't.

Telling himself it was special circumstances, Yukimura propped himself up into a sitting position, quietly and careful not to wake the softly breathing Shinonome. He looked so peaceful and Yukimura couldn't otherwise but smile a little. Unconsciously he stretched out his hand and reached for Shinonome's head. He let his fingers run through the silky strands of blond hair. Like a cat Shinonome responded to his touch and something akin to a pleased hum escaped his throat.

It was now or never.

Now, when Shinonome wasn't fully awake to realize and Yukimura could later pretend he'd never said nor done anything.

Leaning down, Yukimura buried his face in the soft hair and took a deep breath. Shinonome smelled like he always did. Comforting. And so very familiar.

"Happy Birthday, Ryuichi."

His voice had dropped so low, Yukimura was sure he'd only mouthed the words. It shouldn't have been possible for anyone to hear.

Once again he had underestimated Shinonome.

That idiot suddenly lifted his head and showed Yukimura his widest, stupidly happy grin. Two arms came up and wrapped around his waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. Shinonome looked up and his hazel eyes met Yukimura's chestnut-coloured ones.

"Aww~ And where is my confession, Yuki-chan?"

Yukimura could feel himself burning up a million shades of red. Had he really been caught doing something so dreadfully corny?!

To cover up his embarrassment, he placed a hand square on Shinonome's face and forced him to break the eye contact. Nevertheless, Shinonome kept on smiling ridiculously.

"Bastard, stop pretending to be asleep when you're not!" Yukimura flared up and smacked him on the head. Not as hard as he'd intended, though. But Shinonome reacted to his anger merely by tightening his hold.

"So stingy~" he complained. "But you'd never tell me if I were awake. Loving you, I always have to be one step ahead."

"…"

Yukimura was lost for words. How could this idiot talk so casually about... Love. Loving _him_.

It never fazed to amaze him how someone could be that honest with his emotions. The only way for Yukimura to answer was letting his actions speak whenever his mouth refused to tell. And that was hard enough!

"It's still so early, we don't have to get up yet. Come on."

Shinonome pulled him down and once again wrapped the blanket around both of them. He drew Yukimura close, pressing him to his chest as if to get rid of any distance left between their bodies. He could feel Shinonome nuzzling his face into the curve of his neck. The blond hair was tickling slightly on his skin.

He sighed and leaned back into the warmth.

"Yeah..."

Just for one day it'd be alright. He could still kick him out tomorrow.

 _fin._

Shinonome Ryuichi, born on December 3rd

Yukimura Shuji, born on November 17th

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Writing lemons is exhausting.… and embarrassing XD It's only my second time writing one, so I hope it wasn't all that bad... And sorry for the OOC Mikado part, haha, couldn't help myself**

 **Just leave me a little review and tell me your opinion, it makes my day ^^**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~ Writin'Redhead**


End file.
